


Silver Nights

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), 소녀더와일즈 | Girls of the Wild's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: A retired old awakens from a dream.





	Silver Nights

_A knee slamming into a skull_

_A white clothed figure squirming as a drill began to inch closer and closer to his face_

_A Rubber Mask sliding into place as it's wearer pulled a knife from his pocket_

_Do you like hurting people_

The dreamer jerked awake in the middle of a store. Looking up from his cash register, he observed the various types of sport equipment hanging on the walls. 

_Baseball Bats, Golf Clubs, Hunting Knives, Long Poles_

The man sighed, seemingly in nostalgia. He wore a red jacket with yellow sleeves, and he brought his hand across the short, greying blonde hair on his head. With the wrinkles on his face and the greying hairs on his head and small mustache, you would be forgiven for thinking that this man was older than he looked.

That's what a life of violence does to you.

The man looked at his watch. 6:00 PM.

So far, he had gone five days without any customers.

  
A shame, but it was an alright peaceful life. Far better than Miami. Not a day went by where he didn't think about it.

_Reading a book on languages to pass the time in Prison_

_Driving away from the facility, blood on his uniform and a gun at his side_

_Hearing, than seeing the mushroom cloud over Miami as he stood in the desert next to his car_

_In the ensuing days of panic, no one cared about an escaped convict_

_Getting a ticket. Getting out of Florida. Getting out of America_

_Settling down in a place where no one would find him_

A place where he could find peace.

The idea of opening up a sports shop would probably sound ludicrous back then, but here he was.

Still, this was not a bad place to retire to. A nice little neighborhood, not Miami but it would do. Two big schools nearby, (Goo-Ra and Wilds High, pretty big martial arts places if he remembered correctly,) aside, it was relatively quiet.

Didn't stop the nightmares.

His musings were interrupted when the door opened. A young, scruffy looking kid walked in. "I-I'd like to buy a bat." 

The old man raised an eyebrow. The kid had a few dirt marks on him, and what looked like a bruise on his face.

In the kids hands were a few rusty looking coins. 

_No need to thank me man, this one's on the house._

"This one's on the house. You can have it."

The kid blinked, not expecting that reaction. The old man continued. "First customer in days. Consider this a one time offer." With that, he handed a bat to the boy. The kid inspected the polished wood. "Thanks..."

With that, the younger man left the building, bat in hand.

The veteran watched before sitting back down, and he was soon dozing off.

In the dark of the night, once he was a sufficient distance away, Sone Jae Gu held the baseball bat over his shoulder, inwardly praying that no one would see him as he sneaked down into an alleyway to a door surrounded by red light.

He had to be careful about this; after all, discretion was of utmost importance.


End file.
